


If anyone's doing the giving.....

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Fassavoy [3]
Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Michael is more than happy to show James why the fans always assume he's not the one 'doing the giving'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, this is entirely fictional, no offence is meant to any of the actors.

_It wasnt a secret that the two men found each other attractive, however, discussing their feelings was not something either one of them was particularly good at, whether it be because it confused their sexual orientations, or because they just never had the right moment, either way, they'd shared drunken gropes and kisses at parties, but that was the extent of their physical relationship._

_After seeing the various amount of fan art and fanfiction, James was somewhat perplexed as to why people assumed that he wasnt the one 'doing the giving'._

"Prove it" for some unbeknownst reason Michael decided to tease him, to see how far he could take it, maybe James would respond, or maybe he'd push him away and tell him to stop, either way he needed to know where they stood.

"Prove what?" 

"That you're not a bottom" 

James got a glint in his eye, a slight smirk pricking at the corners of his mouth, and just for that moment Michael had a moment of panic, regret that maybe challenging the Scot wasnt the best idea. But it was too late for take backs.

James launched forward, pushing Michael against the wall with one shove and preceding to attack his mouth with eager lips; an undignified groan left Michael's throat on impact, to say James was a good kisser would be to say that Stone Henge was just a load of rocks. Tongue, teeth, lips, all at once. James wasnt playing it safe, he had a point to prove and he was willing to go all out. He needed to show power.

Michael's hands were pinned against the wall either side of his hips thanks to James' surprisingly strong grip, however he still intended to give as good as he got and pressed his head forward in order to further deepen the kiss; James' response was to push his torso tighter against the other man so that he was flush against the hard surface. Michael felt the need for oxygen building, but it felt so so good, their two bodies were pressed impossibly tight against each other, feeling the body heat and hearing the pulse race inside their head along with their increasing heart rate pounding in their chest, caused both men's anatomy to become interested straight away. 

The Irishman managed to break the intense make out session and looked into James' dark, dilated eyes, chests were rising and falling at an alarming rate, Michael could feel the soft warmth of James' breath on his face which was mere millimetres away from the other. 

"You proved your point" Michael panted almost inaudibly quietly. 

James smiled, that signature coy grin that earned him many blushing fans. However, the smile dropped and he cleared his throat 

"What was this?" James breathed out. 

"I needed to know where we stood, James, you and I both know there's something here, the fans sure see it" He answered, "and anyway, you've never kissed me, _like that_ before. You must get how I'm feeling"

"I just" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, touching Michael on the shoulder. "I needed to, ugh, I dont" 

Michael's expression was that of confusion.

"I cant, I cant keep running like this" James admitted

Michael saw the vulnerability and nervousness in James' voice, his posture. 

"Then dont" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a certain ability to make James weak, to make James want to do anything he wants. He turned him into a moaning, submissive mess, and James didnt care.
> 
> This chapter is very emotion lead, so if you're not into that feel free to keep scrolling. There is still plenty of smut tho so dw ;)

The mattress was neither firm not soft when James' back collapsed against it, unsurprisingly Michael was as strong as he looked, a small shove was all it took to send James tumbling a couple feet backwards and onto his back.

Michael licked his lips and James' breath got caught in his throat.

James attempted to move into a sitting position, 

"Nuh uh" Michael shook his head, a hand placed against the other man's chest, "this is happening on my terms" James almost moaned at the deeper, thicker accent Michael was speaking with. He allowed his body to be moved back so as to have Michael lean over him, he probably would have agreed to let Michael do anything to him at this point, he was so overcome with emotion, the thrill of lust overwhelmed his body.

"Got it?" The taller man was knelt between James' legs on the bed, a firm hand still there on his chest, a warning of such.

James' head moved slowly, nodding with his eyes locked onto Michael's, as though he was the only thing in the room.

Michael actions mirrored James' from earlier and pinned his arms down, this time above his head with one hand. The other began to twist his shirt buttons free and expose James' skin, one button at a time.

More and more flesh was open to view as Michael opened the shirt to have it hang by his shoulders, James let out a gasp as he felt the wet of Michael's tongue run across his right nipple, his body shivered with the delicious shot of arousal which seemed to crawl down his spine and land in his boxers.

He moaned earnestly at the feeling of teeth lightly biting down around his sensitive nipple, the pressure in his pants became increasingly apparent when his hips thrusted up of their own accord. In turn, Michael lifted his head and gave him a predatory stare, which didnt help the situation at hand -or the situation James wished was at hand.

Every cell in his body was begging for Michael to touch him, to take him, he'd never bottomed out this much in his entire life, but when Michael was running his forefinger along the very obvious outline of his cock through his tight trousers, he felt incredible and in this moment he didnt care how weak he may've seemed, he needed to lose control and just _feel_. 

James was thrown out of his head when a strong grip clutched at the length of his cock, it took an awful lot of strength to not spontaneously combust at that moment, the smooth palm of his hand was warm and stayed frustratingly stationary. 

"Michael" his voice was tainted with need, pure, unadulterated need. "Please" 

And just like that the touch was gone, his head was yanked back and a pulling feeling ached on his scalp, the same hand had fingers intertwined in his slightly long chocolate hair, tugging.

Every ounce of Michael's being leaked dominance and power and James was lapping it up.

"On my terms remember?" James moved his head to nod, which only increased the vice on his hair. His teeth clamped down on his lip to silence a groan that was sure to make itself known, James was discovering kinks that he never would've had if not for Michael. 

"So you take what I give you" his breath pressed against James' ear, the command echoed through him. 

A few seconds passed by before it seemed Michael was satisfied and released his hold on James' tense follicles. 

He didnt know what was happening, nor how far they were going to go but James didnt really care, Michael could get him pregnant for all he cared (IVF can do wonderful things these days).

Michael trailed two fingers across James' chest, leaving a run of goosebumps, he felt a weird sense of pride and enjoyment, and if James' sharp intake of breath and moan was anything to go by, he certainly enjoyed it too. 

Michael's train of thought immediately made him want to hear James moan and cry out, he needed to take him apart, he needed to get him to let go.

The slow movement of finger tips down James' flat yet toned torso drove him crazy, the pads of the colder fingers dipped into every muscle line on his stomach, they teased at the waistband of his trousers before Michael's fingers landed on his zipper, James heard the metal slide down and was almost tense with anticipation, his cock was hard enough to be impressive in size and when Michael wrapped his hand around his base he tried so hard to fight the urge to push up into his hand, scared of the touch stopping like last time. 

James was so badly beyond aroused that every single touch set his skin on fire. 

 

 


	3. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally! Sorry for the delays. Please please feel free to leave comments of what you thought, positive feedback is always highly appreciated.

His heart threatened to pound up into his throat and choke him, bloody Michael was stroking him so slowly and teasingly that he was so fucking close to self combustion and now that his arms were free, James could do little all than grip the bedsheets in white knuckled fists, fighting, with every single cell in his body, to not beg for more. 

Whatever self control James tried to maintain was soon thrust out the window; soft lips pursed around the tip of his leaking cock and a howl got torn from his throat. Incredible soft, wet heat travelled down his dick and he knew he wasnt going to last long, not when Michael was doing  _that_ with his tongue and had his mouth  _vibrating_ around him. His body shook entirely. 

"M-Michael, fuck" 

A tightening feeling was growing at the base of his abdomen and it was increasing and increasing and the feeling stopped. 

With two hands planted either side of James' head on the bed, Michael leant forward over his body.

"No" he said

"Wha-what" James voice was breathy and aroused.

"I want my cock inside of you when you cum" his delicious voice held emphasis on all the right words and James would've exploded on the spot, except he wanted to do what Michael said, he wanted to obey. 

"Fucking you" 

The warm breath was back on James' neck and he was on fire once again, as Michael rocked his hips against his crotch James bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Taking you, until you cant handle it anymore" 

James was pretty sure he wimpered, his entire body was burning, yearning for Michael to touch him and hurt him and claim him.

"Until the only thing on your mind is your release" 

That's it, he was actually going to pass out and die, and when Michael looked him directly in the eyes he moaned out his name.

"And you would do anything to cum" 

He didnt know how but his cock got harder, more desperate, more wanton. 

"Take off the rest of your clothes" Michael ordered, his long muscular legs lifted him from the bed and he stood, crossed arms across his chest. 

Soon enough a shirt, tie, blazer, some boxers and a pair of trousers were draped across the floor. James' very light tan was spread out on the bed, all his creamy skin right there for Michael to inhale and enjoy. Which he did; for a few moments he stood and looked across him, paying close attention to everything. All the lines, contours, muscles, every inch was being looked at. 

Michael's fingers undid his own belt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor before pulling down his zip and unbuttoning his trousers. 

James watched him with hungry eyes, mouth watering when his trousers dropped to his ankles and that frankly intimidating large cock bobbed up. His rose to his knees and was at the perfect height to take Michael into his mouth. 

"Nah ah" Michael shook his head and his hand fisted James' hair, stopping him from moving. 

"Lie down on your back" so James did, he went back to being splayed out on the bed

"Got any lube or anything?" Michael asked, James leant across and opened the drawer of the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube.

"Hmm, seem to be well prepared James, were you expecting me to fuck you all this time?" 

James shivered and on his cheeks grew a light pink blush, he shook his shoulders slowly. Michael smirked and laughed under his breath, shortly. 

The bed dipped under his weight again as Michael, who had somehow lost his shirt without James noticing, sat between his legs again and picked up the bottle of lube, placing it next to him. 

James' breath was knocked from his lungs as he felt his legs being yanked forward, Michael had him spread open widely in front of him. His hands ran over James' upper thighs and across his pelvic area, one finger dipping down under his balls and eliciting a sharp intake of air from the other man. 

Cold, gel like lube coated two of his fingers, drenched them, James' mouth was hung open at the sight of those fingers moving in what seemed like slow motion, toward his hole, when they circled around the puckered entrance and started to push in James groaned. 

Without a warning of any kind Michael thrust them inside, causing a light burn when he stretched him out, James didn't care, in a weird and unexpected way the pain seemed to heighten the pleasure. The pleasure of Michael's fingers twisting into all the right places. He seemed to know all of James' weakspots without ever touching him, he knew  _exactly_ where to press to make him arch his back and moan.

The Scotsman was clutching the bed sheets when he could feel 3 fingers inside him, pumping and pushing and going deeper. The pads of those fingers rubbed against his prostate, massaging it, he didnt know pleasure like it. Fire was shooting through him.

James was a mess, he was so close, so so close and his prostate was pulsing against those digits, he was moaning breathily, panting out an inaudible plethora of curse words. He knew Michael had prepped him enough and was only doing this to further torture him, but with torture so exquisitely delightful he couldn't protest. 

Michael was a fucking psychic, that was the only way he could knew when James was  _that_ close and retreat, however James didnt have time to complain about the loss as he was filled completely by Michael's aching cock; the man was leant on the bed on his forearms, pummeling him into oblivion.

Legs wrapped around the Irishman's back, causing both bodies to collide against each other in the heat of the moment. Michael nibbled lightly at the crook of James' neck as his hips snapped back and forth at a speed which wasn't human. 

 "Yes yes yes, fuhck" James cried "more,  _fuck_ " 

Whilst continuing to pound his hips Michael pushed his torso up, used his left hand to pinch James' left nipple,  _hard_. And whilst James was moaning and panting and crying, the other hand went to his throat and just stayed there, the large fingers wrapped around his neck, he could still breathe; but the threat of it caused James to be all the more desperate and horny and Michael slowed down. 

The man was smart, so fucking clever, he could get James wound up to the point where he could do nothing else but feel, and then he'd take it away, allow him to be so in the moment and then make him snap out of it. 

Now Michael's thrusting was slow and shallow, he would pull out almost entirely, and then push forward only enough for the tip to be inside him. 

"You want more, James?" And when James nodded he said "beg for it" 

"Please, please, _Christ,_ please" his voice was quivering slightly with need. The hand on his neck increased its grip and James was weeping. 

"Hmm" Michael hummed

"Fuck, please, anything just please" the look in eyes was so real, he was so much in lust and he just needed Michael to do something, anything. 

"Unghh, yeah" the pressure on his prostate was back, Michael kept the hand on his neck and fucked him into tomorrow, until the bed was creaking and groaning along with them. 

It was so hot when Michael grunted in pleasure, James loved his deep voice and yearned to hear him to lose it, his arse tightened around Michael's cock and the older man groaned at the feeling.

"M-Michael, fuck, so fucking close please" as if James was fucking The Flash, Michael pumped harder and faster, pushing James' release out of him. A noise that could've been compared to a scream was torn from his chest as his muscles contracted, the world exploded in front of him, covering both their chests in white.

The thrusting against James', now overly sensitive, prostate continued whilst Michael chased his own climax, mere moments later his hips locked forward and he spilled out inside James' stretched hole, groaning deeply. 

A wet sound was heard when Michael pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to James. Both men were completely spent and exhausted.

"Fuck" James panted

"Yeah" Michael responded

"Fans should ship us more often" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want anymore stories involving these two, I'll certainly try my best.


End file.
